15 years since we all met
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: It's been 15 years since Harry's primary school dismissed every one for secondary school, but, someone decides that everyone should meet up after a decade and a half. What is Harry's reaction when he gets there? Does 2-year-old James understand that the people infront of him all took part in making his Dad's childhood miserable? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, duh.**

For the 10th time this evening, Harry Potter escorted his 2-year-old son James out of the master bedroom whist he tried to get ready for his Muggle Primary school's 15 year meet up. He wasn't exactly excited; more nervous.

Ginny was downstairs, having fallen asleep on the sofa, and Harry wasn't intending of waking her up until he left. After all, being 5 months pregnant, and looking after an over-energetic James, she was exhausted. After another failed attempt in making his hair lie flat, he gave up, and picked up James, who had toddled into the room for the 11th time.

"James you silly billy" grinned Harry, as he sat his son on the bed. James laughed and started jumping up and down.

"I'll miss you entertaining me today" Harry told his preoccupied son, "Meeting up with people who made my childhood miserable won't be fun."

James looked intently into his Dad's eyes as he said,

"Jamie come too?"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No. You stay home and look after Mummy."

James shook his head and slid of the bed and onto the floor. He hung onto his Dad's legs.

"Daddy no go." James told him. Harry plucked him up and carried him downstairs, picking up his jacket on the way.

"Daddy no go!" repeated James, more firmly. Harry shook his head, and placed James on the floor. He then walked up to Ginny and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Ginny," he told her gently, "I'm off, watch James?"

Ginny mumbled something before slowly opening her eyes and murmured, "You know what, might as well just take James with you"

"What?" replied Harry, startled. It was not in his intention to introduce James to such mingy people.

"Take your son, Harry" she repeated, "Take him with you. I'm too tired to watch him and he'll probably cause havoc."

"But you know about Dudley and what he did to me! I can't lead James into my past!" he retorted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I don't reckon you would leave James out of your sight."

Harry nodded and sighed, knowing his wife needed a bit of peace and quiet.

"Thanks" she whispered, pulling him down to kiss her. They kissed for a minute before James' voice was heard at the doorway.

"DADDY NO GO!" he yelled, making Harry and Ginny jump apart, and look round at him. James had his arms crossed across his little chest and was glaring at his Dad. Harry swiftly turned around and swung him around. James squealed in delight as he spun in his Dad's arms.

"Nope, looks like you're coming too" laughed Harry, placing James down again. James attempted to walk but the spinning had made him dizzy, and he fell onto the ground. His parents looked at each other and chuckled. Harry pulled him onto his feet and steered him out of the living room.

"Bye Gin! Love you!" Harry called. Ginny smiled as she heard a "Bye Mama! Love you" from a giggling James. She knew Harry wouldn't let him out of his sight, so she willingly drifted off into sleep again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry pulled up in a familiar car park, and turned the engine of the Range Rover off. They had to drive; it would have been suspicious if 2 people had appeared out of thin air at a muggle primary school. It had been an hour's drive from their house and James had eventually stopped singing and drifted into a nap. Harry turned around in his seat and saw James slowly waking up, aroused by the sudden stop of the calming engine. He grinned sleepily at his Dad and stretched out his arms. Harry turned back around and opened the driver's door. He then proceeded to open James' door and unbuckle him. James yawned sleepily and stood next to his Dad while he shut the doors and locked the car. Harry bent down and grasped James' hand tightly, before walking up to the entrance. The doors were wide open and had a balloon archway. James laughed and pointed.

"Balloon" he said.

"That's right!" grinned Harry, lifting his son so he could touch the balloons. James touched the balloons and delighted as they drifted in the wind, before coming back to lay in line. Harry put him down and walked through the doors. An old teacher stood welcoming old students and Harry gave a start as he recognised her as his Year 4 ***** teacher, Miss Amica. She smiled as he approached, though Harry could tell she couldn't recognise him yet. Why would she? The small, scrubby 8-year-old who she had taught was now a tall, handsome, happy man. He assumed that she was smiling at James, who was running his hand along the displays that lay across the hallway. He smiled nervously back and stood in front of her.

"Miss Amica?" he stuttered. She looked at him curiously, before his identity came back to her and she remembered who he was.

"Harry Potter?" she gaped. Harry smiled at nodded, before withdrawing his hand.

"That's right. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Great! I mean, I didn't even recognise you! You've grown up loads! Is this your son? How old is he? Where do you work?" she spluttered. Harry felt bewildered by her sudden explosion of questions and he felt his hand tighten on James'.

"Yes he is. He's two" he answered, deciding against answering where he worked.

She smiled warmly, before slowly crouching down in front of James.

"Hello little one" she said kindly, "I'm your Daddy's old teacher. I knew him when he was a little boy!"

James pointed at Harry and nodded his head, "Dat Daddy" he said knowingly. Miss Amica straightened up and patted Harry on the back.

"He's a sweetie" she told him. Harry grinned,

"Thank you"

"What's his name?"

"James"

James pointed to himself and said "Dat James"

Both Harry and Miss Amica laughed, and Harry knew at that point James was going to make this event worth going too. He'd just have to keep a careful eye on him that's all.

A minute later, Harry saw three people he knew painfully well; Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, and Malcom Mordover. He reached down and picked up his son, holding him close. Miss Amica watched his movements and told him quietly,

"They wouldn't hurt him, dear"

Harry nodded, turning to face his childhood bullies. Dudley saw him first. He spluttered and pointed and gaped at Harry. James giggled, thinking it was incredibly funny, and copied his Dad's cousin.

"Stop it James" hissed Harry, pushing James' arms down. James pouted at his Dad but obeyed. Piers and Malcom hung back behind Dudley and made similar expressions. Harry gave them dirty looks before turning away, heading into the hall, where everyone would be congregating later. He briefly looked over his shoulder to see Miss Amica talking to the trio. She didn't look at all pleased to see them. Harry reached a quiet corner and placed James down. He went into his pocket and pulled out James' jacket.

"Right Jamie," Harry said, putting the jacket on James, "No silly business. Stay very close to Daddy."

James flung his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry straightened up, satisfied that James would be warm enough and kissed his forehead. "Got it?"

"Ess" James replied, with his cute 2-year-old lisp. Harry adjusted James onto his hip and carried on walking into the hall. On the way, he bumped, quite literally, into Adam Colier. Adam was that one that the girls flurried around. Adam was that one that was picked first for sports teams. Adam was that one that strutted around in designer clothes. He didn't exactly hate Harry (like Dudley and his gang) but he had always looked down upon him. Adam hadn't changed. He wore straight muggle designer and had a blonde part comb over. Harry was walking to the hall when Adam had appeared quite literally out of nowhere and Harry had crashed into him. In desperate attempts to make sure James didn't get crushed, Harry accidently grasped a hold of Adams leather jacket.

"Oi!" he shrieked, as Harry immediately let go, "What you playing at?"

Harry straightened up and brushed himself down. He turned to frown at Adam.

"Why would I walk into you on purpose?" he asked. Adam's eyes narrowed to slits when he realised who Harry was.

"Oh, its you," he spat, "'course it was"

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Harry, quickly. Adam shrunk back a bit.

"Nothing mate." He extended his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shifted James to his other side so he could shake.

"It's Harry innit?" Adam asked. Harry nodded.

"Sorry about crashing into you" Harry said.

"'sall right" shrugged Adam. James was glaring at the stranger. Adam looked bemused as he said, "He yours?"

Harry grinned and said, "Yeah. He takes after his Mum with the eye glaring. Sorry"

Adam grinned back.

"He's cute. How old is he?"

"James?" Harry asked his son,

"Two. In May I be fwee years old" James told Adam. Adam raised an eyebrow at Harry,

"You got going on life quick"

"I know. My Wife's at home 5 months pregnant with our second boy. James didn't let Daddy go without you, eh James?"

James shook his head. Adam laughed.

"Congrats"

"Thanks" Harry smiled.

"So what about you?" asked Harry. Adam shrugged.

"I dunno. Had a few girlfriends. None stayed to long. Pretty sad eh?"

Harry offered his sympathy. James wriggled to be put down and that was when Harry stated they should move from the hallway to the assembly hall. Adam agreed. Harry was pleased to be getting on so well with someone else. This day wouldn't be a disaster after all.

As they got into the hall, Adam was immediately crowded by his old school mates. That left Harry awkwardly standing along the sides. He noticed he was getting a few admiring looks from the woman so he moved James more obviously in front of him. James was also getting admiring glances. People, especially woman, pointed and smiled when they noticed him. Harry realised that there wasn't very many other children here, he even wondered if James was the only one. A lady in green, who Harry recognised as someone is the other class in his year, was waving to James, and to Harry's surprise, James was waving back. Harry decided to walk over to her, and so he grabbed James off the floor and went to greet her. The woman look flustered and pointedly said,

"I've got a fiancé"

Harry wondered what she was talking about. He looked at her quizzically.

"Great, congrats" he answered awkwardly. She shifted on her feet, "So you weren't hitting on me?"

Harry looked shocked before grinning,

"No, sorry, but I have a 5-month pregnant wife at home. She wouldn't be too Happy"

The lady breathed a sigh,

"Phew, I wondered how I was gonna say no. You're a good looking guy"

Harry laughed nervously and shook her hand.

"Harry Potter, if you didn't know" he told her

"Ellie Pipernest" she replied.

"This is James, my son" he decided to tell her, she was showing interest in him. He reached down and picked him up, with much of his protests.

"No! Down Daddy! Down!" he cried, wriggling in his Dad's arms. Harry sighed, but didn't put him down.

"James, please. No down" Harry told him. James pulled on his Dad's hair and Harry winced.

"Oi! James Potter! Otherwise we'll have to go!" Harry pleaded, James sniffled into his Dad's shoulder. Harry turned back to Ellie.

"Sorry" he apologised to her. He waved her hand as if to say ' _Don't worry'._ Harry smiled gratefully, but spotting Dudley out of the corner of his eye, decided to scoot.

"I've got to go," he said apologetically.

"Bye, nice to meet you Harry, James." She waved. Harry lifted James' hand and waved back. He was hurrying away from that spot as fast as possible when he felt a powerful voice call his name;

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned and slowly turned around, to see Dudley walking towards him. Though he looked different, nicer somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley was walking towards Harry with a pained expression on his face. Harry looked into Dudley's eyes and to his horror saw tears clouding over the blue.

"Dudley I, um…" Harry said, unsure what to say.

"Harry. Long time no see."

"I guess so yeah. You alright Big-D?" asked Harry with a small smile, more to comfort James if anything.

"I'm fine. You've changed." Dudley said

"Well, it's been almost 8 years so I guess so yeah" replied Harry.

"Look, I'm so sorry for what a prat I was in the past. I was a spoilt idiot, obsessed with making myself popular, I realise now what a bully I was"

"Bully? That's an understatement mate" Harry pointed out, making most of Dudley's clear mind. James was eyeing Dudley suspiciously, as if he knew this man made his Dad upset. Dudley was smiling at James, a boyish grin on his face.

"He looks like you" stated Dudley, grinning. Harry grinned in reply.

"I guess he does, got Gin – I mean – his Mum's eyes" Harry told his cousin. Dudley suddenly looked around.

"Is his Mum here?" He askew Harry. To Harry's surprise, James answered,

"Mama home. With babee broder"

Dudley looked at Harry, "You have 2 sons?"

Harry ruffled James' hair, "Not quite. My Wife is due to have a baby boy in February," he explained, "She's at home resting"

Dudley clapped Harry on the back, "Congrats"

"Thank you" Harry repeated, after what felt like the 20th time today. Harry watched Dudley as his eyes became round O shapes.

"So I got 2 second cousins?" he finally said.

"I guess so yeah." Shrugged Harry. James looked confusedly at his Dad.

"No. Fred, Louis, Vicky, Domi an –" he started, before Harry interrupted his babbling,

"Jamie, they are your cousins. This man is your _2_ _nd_ _cousin"_ Harry told him.

"His name's Jamie?" asked Dudley. Harry shook his head and began to speak before, again, James answered,

"James. This," he pointed to himself, "is James."

Dudley and Harry laughed, and Dudley praised the little boy,

"Well done little man!"

"Little man in Mama's tummy?" James said, looking at his Dad for confirmation.

"No, you're the little man! There's a little baby in Mummy's tummy though!" Harry smiled, kissing James' forehead.

"Little babee in Mama's tummy." James nodded as he corrected himself.

"He's adorable" admired Dudley,

"And a bit of a trouble maker" laughed Harry, tickling James, causing him to squeal and laugh. Dudley watched in awe as Harry peppered James with kisses as he continued to laugh and giggle.

"I wish I could…" he gulped, "-could… have a son. Or a daughter. A child" said Dudley timidly, when James' laughs had been subdued. Harry looked him in the eye as he said,

"Then go find yourself a Wife" he suggested.

Dudley shook his head sadly. "It doesn't seem to work out for me"

Harry held out James, for Dudley to hold. Dudley's eyes widened as he took the little boy in his big arms.

"He's so little" whispered Dudley. Harry was watching carefully, ready to snatch James back if any danger made an appearance.

"He's not so little anymore" chuckled Harry gently.

"Babee in Mama's tummy is little" James said. Dudley bounced him up and down and James exaggerated it by flinging his arms up and squealing in excitement every time he was bounced up.

"You're great with him." Said Harry, smiling and laughing as James giggled happily.

"You think?" asked Dudley proudly.

"Definitely" nodded Harry, smiling encouragingly. James soon got bored and whimpered, reaching out to his Daddy. Harry took him and James yawned into Harry's shirt.

Dudley was looking on nervously, "Did I hurt him?"

Harry looked shocked before shaking his head swiftly,

"No! Of course not! He's clingy and he's tired. Probably hungry too" Harry added with a grin.

Dudley looked immensely relieved as he said, "Now I want a child even worse"

"It will happen mate" Harry said quietly.

"I hope so" Dudley replied, In nothing more than a whisper. Harry suddenly remembered who Dudley had entered the building with; Piers and Malcom.

He spoke rather urgently as he said, "Are Piers and Malcom cool with, you know, me?"

Dudley looked at Harry, "I don't know."

Harry looked blankly at his cousin.

"They didn't say anything. To be honest I think all of us had forgotten you might be here"

Harry nodded. "Have you spoken to anyone else today?" he asked Dudley. Dudley shook his large head.

"No. No one seems to want to, they all seem to want to want to talk to you though" he added, gesturing to the increasing number of people looking and pointing to Harry. Harry smiled weakly.

"Why though?"

"Well, you've got the kid everyone wants to coo over and, you're a bloody good-looking bloke nowadays" Dudley grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks" chuckled Harry, "But 'the kid everyone wants to coo over' has conveniently decided to fall asleep"

James opened one eye and whispered,

"No I haven't I was playing" he giggled quietly.

"You tease James Potter" laughed Harry, "But you're tired, so go to sleep anyway"

"Nuh uh! Make me!" retorted James, yawning.

"Nice try buddy." Said Harry, gently bouncing James up and down on his shoulder. James screamed his protests and Harry put a hand over his small mouth.

"Fine, don't go to sleep but be quiet please" Harry said shortly.

James sighed contently and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up to see Dudley gone. He looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry shook his head in amusement and went to greet some of his old primary school teachers.

Obviously, they all adored James, complimenting Harry on such an adorable child. They all said the same thing,

" _Wow! I didn't recognise you! You've grown up loads! Is this your son? He is precious."._

At 2 O'clock, Adam walked over, looking disgruntled. Harry shot him an inquiring look.

"Piers and Malcom" he answered, "bloody idiots" he added after.

"What? What happened?" asked Harry, holding a dozy James closer to him. Adam shot a dirty look over his shoulder before answering,

"Talking me up. They know I've talked to you today so they decided to smitten up to me and ask questions"

"Why wouldn't they just come and ask me directly?" asked a bemused Harry.

"You look a bit intimidating mate" admitted Adam.

"Didn't stop them when I was 11 though" Adam snorted, and grinned at Harry. He decided to change the subject, startling Harry at the abrupt conversation change,

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well, umm…" Harry had to do some quick thinking, he obviously couldn't tell Adam about his position in the Auror office so, "I'm…um…in the Police department. Quite an obscure department in midst of the whole company"

Adam nodded, and fortunately for Harry, he didn't pursue the topic. Harry started at James suddenly cried out,

"Mama!"

"Mama's at home" Harry told him, exasperated from James' will to not sleep. James squirmed quite frantically to be released and Harry gave in, letting James down.

"Stay with Dadd-" Harry began but James had scarpered between Harry's legs and ran as fast as he could. Harry shot around and saw a woman with bright red hair embrace his son. A second of panic turned into shock, and then he smiled, walking to greet his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry reached her, Ginny stood up and kissed him lightly, before plonking James back into the care of his Father.

"Nice to see you Potter," she grinned with a glint in her eye. Harry grinned back and hugged her with one arm.

"How did you get here?" He asked, ready for the answer.

"I apparated, but…" she slapped Harry lightly on the arm as he rolled his eyes, "…Hermione did it by side-along. She's back home now."

"Explain why you came then" laughed Harry.

"You'd be surprised how boring it gets in an empty house. No James yelling around and no Harry chasing after him" she laughed back. Harry put James by his feet and held Ginny's hand. Adam beckoned Harry to come over and Ginny looked at Adam, then at Harry.

"Thought you said you didn't like anyone here?" she asked him. Harry shrugged before answering,

"You'd be surprised how many people here have finally matured and moved on" Ginny looked around and pulled Harry around to face her.

"Haven't been chatting up any woman have you Harry?" she asked, rather worriedly. Harry put a finger to her lips.

"Course I haven't, Gin. Don't you trust me?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Harry noticed her grip on his hand became stronger. As he reached Adam, he held out his hand for Ginny. She took it and introduced herself,

"Ginny Potter" she said.

"Adam Colier" Adam responded, smiling.

"James Potter" giggled James, by his Father's feet, with an extended hand. Adam shook it. "Nice to meet you James, you too Ginny" he grinned.

"So you knew Harry when he was a scrawny, speccy little kid?" grinned Ginny, poking Harry in the side.

"Oi, watch it you" laughed Harry.

"Wouldn't say I knew him. He was in my class, but we didn't talk" chuckled Adam, "When did you to meet?"

"I was 11 when I first saw Ginny, we got together when I was 16, she was 15" answered Harry, memories of the time when he first met Ginny, flooding his brain. Ginny smiled and reached down to retrieve James, who had decided to start wandering away.

"Oh no you don't James" Said Ginny, pulling James back. Harry bent down to pick him up, saving Ginny from doing so.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Dada do firworks!" yelled James unexpectantly, Harry sighed before saying into James ear,

"Not now. Muggles don't like the fireworks" he whispered swiftly. James screwed up his face and made a sad noise.

"Come to Mummy Jamie" offered Ginny, arms outstretched. Harry shook his head.

"No, Ginny. You know what the heal – doctor – said" said Harry, correcting his mistake. Ginny dropped her hands by her side and huffed out a reply.

If Harry had had all the attention before, it was nothing to what he had now. At 5'Oclock, James, Ginny, and Harry (James with his head on Harry's shoulder, this time in a deep sleep) headed towards the door.

"Goodbye dear" called Miss Amica, as Harry walked past her. He waved and smiled, before telling Ginny who she was.

As they reached the Range Rover, Harry opened the back door and placed James securely into his seat. James moved around a bit and Harry stopped, wanted to keep James asleep. After he was sure James was safe, and still asleep, he quietly closed the door and came face to face with Adam.

"Oh sorry" he said quickly, "But I wanted to give you this." He held out a piece of paper with an address and a number written on it. "Its my contact details, you know, if you wanted to keep in touch"

Harry smiled and put the paper in his pocket.

"Sure! Thanks for being half decent to me today, I wasn't expecting it" Harry replied, honestly. Adam smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks. Tell me when your kid arrives. I'd want to offer my congratulations"

"Cheers mate" Harry grinned, he then had an idea.

"Hang on wait a second I'll give you my address" Harry said, as he pulled opened the passenger door and reached over Ginny. She grabbed his bicep as he started to pull out again.

"What are y-" Ginny started but Harry finished her sentence.

"I'm giving Adam our address, so he can contact us"

Ginny nodded and released him. He scribbled their address onto the paper and handed it to a waiting Adam.

"Thanks, now at least I have someone to talk to" Adam admitted. Harry laughed and bid farewell. He turned the key and the engine revved up. He was driving away from his childhood, but probably not a new friend.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ***means 3** **rd** **grade in America (Year 4 is the equivalent to 3** **rd** **Grade)**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
